The birds take flight
by IdrilSilmarwenEamaneLuinwe
Summary: Raven, Sparrow and Robyn arrive in Middle Earth. Raven meets the man of her dreams. Sparrow gets the scare of her life. And Robyn kicks butt. Aragorn/Oc and other Oc/Character relationships that will be decided later... This is AU. Please read and review! :)
1. Chapter 1

**This is my second LOTR fanfic, the other one is still a work in progress, but I had different ideas…. I will be continuing that story if any of you are following it, I'm already working on chapters 5 and 6 and yeah…**

**This will be another Aragorn and OC story and possibly some other romance in there as well.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing aside from any OC's you may come across.**

**Please Read and Review! Enjoy!**

Raven's POV

"So I'm screwed" I whispered to myself, looking around the strange place, and people dressed in medieval type clothing .

I walked up to a building that had a sign hanging down _The Prancing Pony_ 'Okay, I'm either in the movie, or this is a place that is filled with crazy people obsessed with Lord of the rings… and since the former is impossible…' my thought trailed off and I shouted "I'm surrounded by crazies!" I was hysterical by this point.

I didn't notice a man staring at me as I fell to the ground, pulling my knees to my chest and I started to rock backwards and forwards slowly, 'Oh God this is it, this is how I die' my eyes wide and slightly crazed.

The man slowly approached me, I screamed as I felt a hand on my shoulder and jumped up "Holy mother !#$!#$!#$!#$!#$!#$!#$!#$!"

The mans eyes showed his amusement at my words, even though he frowned at me, "I'm pretty sure that is impossible milady"

I glared at the man as I put a hand on my chest "Well then don't scare the crap outta me douchbag" I snapped, he then furrowed his brows in confusion, I giggle slightly it made him look cute "I'm Raven you?"

He smiled slightly at my mood change, albeit still confused "I am known here as Strider, Lady Raven"

I frowned "Oh God! You're one of them," I said backing away as I put two fingers together in a cross, the man rolled his stormy eyes, 'God he is hot, bad Raven, do not get distracted by super sexy mad men' I mentally scolded myself, as I shook my head.

"I assure you Lady Raven, I am not" he frowned "'one of them' I just saw you were distressed and came over to see if you needed help"

"Oh" I said putting my arms to my sides "Hi what's your name?" I asked him again.

"You ca-"

"You're real name pretty boy" I said dryly.

"Aragorn, but around here people know me as Strider"

I ignored the man completely "I think I shall call you Ara, it makes you sound cute, you may call me Rae or Raven, no Lady, call me Lady and you die, unless you're introducing me to someone"

His eyebrows had continued to rise throughout my speech "Introduce you?" he asked as I finished.

"Well yeah, I'm coming with you" I said as if it was the most obvious thing "I mean it's not like you will leave me, a defenceless woman, alone in a town full of drunk men, all of which won't be as nice as you" I finished looking up at him, pouting slightly with puppy dog eyes, no one could resist that.

I smirked inwardly as he nodded his consent and led me inside _The Prancing Pony_.

As we headed in I decided to look at what I was wearing, and for the first time I noticed I was wearing black leather pants, black leather knee high stiletto boots, a loose black shirt, with a corset over it.

The corset was the type with buckles and straps around it, and it had four knives tucked in around my stomach, they were barely noticeable, and there was a fifth resting between my breasts, held in place by the tight leather.

Aragorn started to speak to the barman, I forgot his name, I think it began with a B or some shit like that.

He then turned around to me and told me to sit in the seat in the corner of the room, and to keep myself out of trouble, what did he think I was gonna do? Get on a table singing Shakira Hips don't lie, or Rihanna Rude Boy? I mean I'd totally do that, but I don't think he's the type of guy to appreciate my humour.

He came back an hour later, by this time men had noticed me and were leering, some had even talked about giving me money for the night, none did, but still it was insulting.

He came over, he had a bag with him. "Come" he said softly beckoning to the stairs.

We walked past some of the drunken rabble, when one of the men slurred "I knew she was an 'ore, should 'ave gone o'er and bought 'er me self" his friends laughed, and before Aragorn could stop me I'd rushed over there and kicked the man in the crotch.

"Let's see you buy a whore now pig" I hissed at him, Aragorn had to come over and pull me away "Ara darling he called me a whore" I sniffed a little, to show I was more than a little hurt by the man's comment, he smiled sympathetically, and pulled me closer to his body in a half hearted hug.

When we arrived at his room, he revealed the contents of his bag, a long black hooded cloak, and a rusty sword, I smiled at him in thanks but said "I don't know how to fight…" I trailed off at the end.

The ranger smiled and said "I shall teach you Rae, the basics first though, and when we get to Rivendell maybe more advanced if you wish further training"

I grinned, other fan fictions mostly had the men being sexist and insisting on women wearing dresses, and not wielding weapons, blah blah blah.

I ran over and hugged him "You are now my all time favourite person I've met in Middle Earth!"

He chuckled "I'm the _only _person you've met in Middle Earth"

"OH!" I shouted, he looked startled for a second before his poker face came back "I know ARA!" I shouted his name to make sure he was listening, but since I was right beside his ear when I did, he glared at me, I smiled sheepishly before continuing "Will you teach me elvish? I'm a quick learner when it comes to languages, and kickin' ass"

He smiled "Of course Rae, now you should rest"

"Where will you sleep there is only one bed?"

He shrugged "I will sleep in the chair, or on the floor Rae"

"NO! Don't make me feel guilty, we both take the bed or neither of us do! Okay?"

"It is-"

"Don't give me any of the crap about, its inappropriate, just do what I say pretty boy, the beds big enough for us both, and I trust you not to do anything" he just nodded blankly, before I removed my corset, and placed the knife between my breasts on top of my corset, along with the boots, sword and cloak.

I climbed in, when he made no move to join me I said "If I find out you have not slept in the bed I will get the ghosts to kick your sorry li'l ass"

He looked confused so I just said "Yeah, I'm friends with ghosts".

He looked like he wanted to back away as soon as I said that "Ara baby don't worry, my mum tested me when I was younger, the doctor said I was fine, so come one" I patted the bed beside me, and he slowly edged towards me.

Eventually he got in, his back was facing me, and me being a cuddly sleeper, cuddled up to him, I felt him tense 'Well better now, than him finding me cuddled up on him when he wakes, less of a shock" eventually he relaxed, and we fell asleep.

**Please Review! I hope you like it, if I have made any errors or if you have any constructive criticism then please tell me and I will do my best to edit it thanbk you! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**This is the second chapter of the birds take flight, please if anyone has a better name to suggest I will gladly take it XD**

**By the way this will be a bit before the journey, but I will get to the main story in a few chapters.**

_**Bold Italics will be elvish.**_

**Please Read and Review! Enjoy!**

Raven's POV

I yawned as I woke, I looked down and saw my head was resting on Aragorn's chest, my inner fan girl was screaming in joy as a blush coloured my cheeks. I sat up and put on my corset, placing the knife once again between my breasts.

I pulled on my boots, and fastened the sword to my hips, and pulled the black cloak around my shoulders.

I tied my straight blonde hair in a French plait down to my left shoulder, where I tied it with the black leather bracelet, that had previously graced my wrist, and let it fall to my waist, before pulling up my hood and covering all my face save for my mouth.

Aragorn was awake now and near the door, he went to open it but stopped, he approached me and pulled down my hood, his hand stroked against my ear.

"You're an elleth" he whispered, I frowned and lifted my hand to touch my other ear, and gasped when I felt the point.

"Oh God, I've got to be dreaming!" I half shouted.

"Quiet Rae, there are many unsavoury characters about, and if they find you are an elleth… keep your hood up at all times, cover your ears… do not give your real name-"

"Wait a minute! What's wrong with being an elleth here?"

"There are many who would kidnap an elf, with beauty such as your own to sell you, or ransom you, or even use you-" he cut himself off "I dare not think of such things, _**do you understand this Rae?"**_

He asked the latter in a musical language _**"Yes, am I speaking it?"**_ I asked curiously.

He smiled as he nodded "It appears you know elvish Rae"

"Awesome" I replied grinning.

"But you should not speak it, lest you arouse suspicion, and do not give out your name, it is not common and will-"

"Then what should I be called _strider_" I interrupted him.

"Maybe, Watcher, Breeze, Shade… I do not know, choose a name that you wish to be known as here"

"Hmmm, maybe light, or watcher I don't know I cant decide… what do you think?"

"Watcher sounds more… intimidating"

I nodded "Watcher it is then"

He smiled before opening the door, I pulled my hood up before walking out, he followed suit.

We went down to the bar, Aragorn paid for the room before saying "Warn people before they cross a Lady of the North again, especially Watcher"

As we left _The Prancing Pony _I smirked at Aragorn "Well you scared the shit out of him, and did you know a ranger called Watcher before?" I asked.

He turned to me as he replied "Yes, she was one of the bravest, she died but she had quite the reputation, I was her only friend, and the only one who knew of her death, she had no family so you should be fine taking her alias"

"I feel like I just stole someone's identity" I heard him chuckle beside me, but no more words were exchanged between us.

A few hours later, we made camp. He drew his sword and motioned for me to draw my own.

"We will start your training now Watcher" he said with a smirk.

"Okay… but there's no point, we both know you're gonna kick my ass"

He chuckled and attacked I let my instinct take over and blocked him as well as I could before the sword was flying out of my hand and I was knocked on my arse.

I glared at him as he helped me up "Told you there was no point in it"

"Of course there was, you are much more skilled with a blade than I originally thought, a beginner would have been beat the minute our blades crossed, but you held me off"

I shrugged "I let my instinct take over, I've never actually held a sword before today"

"You are a natural, but sleep now, I will wake you when it is your watch" the latter was said only when I raised an eyebrow.


	3. Chapter 3

**This is the third chapter of the birds take flight, please if anyone has a better name to suggest I will gladly take it XD**

_**Bold Italics will be elvish.**_

**Please Read and Review! Enjoy!**

Sparrow's POV

"I hate Rae and Rob, them bitches ruined my life" I muttered as I looked around the unfamiliar field.

I jumped as I heard someone shout in the distance "Get back 'ere" the rest was drowned out by the sound of dogs barking.

The next thing I knew I was on the ground with someone on top of me.

"Come on Pip, we-" the man broke off.

The person was pulled of me and I saw two men standing in front of me.

"Sorry miss, I hope my cousin didn't hurt you" he held out his hand for me to take.

"Thanks" I said as I got to my feet, I was smaller than them I noticed "Where am I?"

"You're in the shire miss, in Farmer Maggots field"

The other man then said "What are you doing out here miss?"

I shrugged and said "I was in a car with my friends Rae and Rob, next thing I know I'm waking up here"

"Rae and Rob?"

"Yeah my friends, though they're more like sisters to me"

The men smiled "I'm Pippin, this is Merry" the one who fell on top of me said.

"I'm Sparrow" I replied with a smile.

I looked to the ground and noticed they weren't wearing shoes, their feet were hairy too, I looked at mine and they were the same.

My eyes widened as I noticed I wasn't in my jeans and tank top, but an ankle length white dress, with a yellow floral pattern decorating it.

They noticed the change in my demeanour and Merry asked "!s something wrong Miss Sparrow?"

"Erm what are you?"

"We are the same as you" he replied "Hobbits"

"Oh" I said simply "No formalities please Merry, Pippin"

They nodded, "Do you want to come with us?" Pippin asked.

"You do look a little lost Sparrow, and I've never seen you in the Shire before" Merry agreed softly.

"Okay" I let them lead me out of the field.

On the way they bumped into their other friends Samwise and Frodo.

They both smiled at me and welcomed me to the Shire "Do you need a place to stay Sparrow?" Frodo asked kindly "My uncle has a guest room, which is never used"

"Yes thank you Frodo"

He smiled softly at me before waving goodbye to the other three, and leading me up to his home.

He introduced me to his uncle Bilbo, he confirmed that I could stay as long as I wished to in his home.

Hobbits were nice enough, but most were wary of me, a stranger in their midst.

I stayed in Bagend most of the time, cleaning, cooking. Bilbo let me read the book he had started and told me of his adventures.

He caught me staring out of the small round window though about a week after I had been welcomed to his home "Pay them no heed, child" he said from behind me.

I jumped and turned to face him "Thank you, but I hate being an outcast, that is what I was in my home before I met Rae and Rob" I looked down I couldn't bear the thought of never seeing them again.

"You may yet find them, and hobbits do not like change, they consider me strange because of my adventures" he shook his head "Do not give up hope, your friends may be looking for you as we speak, they may be closer than you think" he smiled at me before going back into the other room.

"Thank you Bilbo" I whispered as he disappeared around the corner.

**I hope you like Sparrow! Robyn will be in the next chapter and there will be three or four chapters on each person before I get onto the story line, I'm not sure though please bear with me for now! Thank you for reading! XD**


	4. Chapter 4

**This is the third chapter of the birds take flight, please if anyone has a better name to suggest I will gladly take it XD**

_**Bold Italics will be elvish.**_

**Disclaimer: I own nothing save Sparrow, Raven, Robyn and any other OC's you come across.**

**Please Read and Review! Enjoy!**

Robyn's POV

The two figures walked over to where the unconscious woman lay.

"She alive?" asked a soft, yet masculine voice.

"Yeah, just sleepin' wanna take 'er wiv us, I don't reckon Mr Blade will be too 'appy bo-" replied a loud male.

"Carry her, I will explain to Blade"

"O rite then Mista Duran Sir"

When the pair arrived a person clad in black went to greet them, the man dropped the woman and ran backwards in fear of the new comer "Duran, it brings me pleasure to see you well, but your arrival is unexpected and with a mercenary, and a … woman?"

"She was unconscious, we found her, and thought she looked like what you needed Blade, and as to my arrival, my village has been ransacked, plus I have heard rumour of a power growing in the East"

"The so called deceiver returns to us" Blade whispered.

"It appears so… your ancestors built an alliance with Sauron, your father would too have upheld the contract the Dark Lord drew, but your majesty, as ever it is your choice"

"I would seek council on this matter… I dare not seek out the dwarves, nor the elves save Elrond but I have asked too much of him all ready, what word have you of Gandalf?"

"Only word that he travels, I know not why, or his destination only that he is out of reach"

"A shame, I know not what I should do, I am too weak to defend from Sauron but they are the only ones who have shown kindness towards this city sine the war.

Duran nodded and removed his hood, he had dark brown hair which had been cut short, yet still covered his pointed ears, he eyes a shocking blue, his once fair skin tainted by mud and dirt, yet his beauty had not faded.

"Your hair… skin…" Blade whispered shocked by the change in her friend.

"If I kept it long people would have acknowledged my Elven heritage, and I have not washed in weeks"

Blade laughed "Come my friend, we shall remedy that, and then I will send someone to collect you, for you have much I wish to hear, and I must give you a proper welcome home"

Blade threw off her long coat revealing black leather hot pants, a corset, and black leather boots that went up to her thighs. She threw her head back, her long midnight hair flowed behind her, her green eyes glowing unnaturally and her pale skin standing out a shocking white against the black of her outfit.

Duran chuckled "I look forward to it".

The next day Robyn woke up with a slitting headache, she shot up in the bed and looked around, she was obviously in a stone castle… that was all she had.

The door opened and she tensed, a man with short brown hair and a woman with long black hair walked in and approached "From where do you hail" the woman asked.

"Erm London… I'm Robyn you?" Robyn replied still groggy from the pain in her head.

"I am Blade, Queen of… well that doesn't matter, and this is Duran, you are in my castle, tell me Robyn how would you like to join my army trained by myself and Duran"

"I- wait what?!" Robyn asked alarmed .

"My army is untrained, Duran is the only one I trust, I need another as his… apprentice of sorts… you would both accompany me as body guards if you wish to give it a name"

"Well how do you know you can trust me?"

"Because Duran will kill you if his instincts tell him to do so"

Duran then cut in "I have visions, when I touch some one I am able to see their nature, and a choice in their future"

"And mine?" Robyn asked cautiously.

"I saw loyalty, however a person can change, and if that happens I will see a vision of the path they wish to take without any need of contact once I have seen a choice already" he shrugged "Its simple you change your loyalty, I foresee it, you die"

"What! You mean you could just kill me!? In cold blood, without proof except his word!?" Robyn asked her voice getting more hysterical "Oh hell no bitches! I-"

"I will not harm you without proof, with the vision I would watch you closely… not kill you straight away"

It was clear to Robyn that Duran was uncomfortable, she smirked "Fine, but he doesn't teach me, and he has to do whatever I say for 10 hours, whenever I want"

Blade laughed and glanced at Duran who had a pleading look on his face "Your terms are accepted, just ask when you wish the hour and I will see Duran to your side"

Robyn smirked at Duran evilly, she had took an instant dislike to him when he'd spoken of killing her "Well that's great… thanks, and now for hour one…"

**I hope you like this chapter! Duran and Blade are two more Oc's their will be two or three others but the main story is around the three in the summary. In case this wasn't clear Blade is the ruler of a human Kingdom once aligned with Mordor, and killed men and elves in the Last alliance, Blade is half Elven, her mother an elleth and her father human. Duran is an elf who served Blade's ancestors in the Last alliance.**

**I am not sure if there will be any pairings with these later on, if there is you guys can decide, I might do an OC/OC romance… I dunno, anyway please review. Hope you guys liked it. **


End file.
